1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for cleaning the tiles of swimming pool walls and especially to such devices adapted for cleaning swimming pool walls just at and above the waterline.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is well known that the walls of swimming pools in the area at and above the waterline are prone to collect dirt and grease which floats on the water thus making this area of the pool unusually dirty, unsightly and difficult to clean. The usual method of cleaning this area of a wall is to use a hand brush and apply vigorous movement and pressure to the brush. This proves to be an arduous task and, accordingly, an alternate means of cleaning swimming pool walls would be desirable.
One attempt to provide an implement for cleaning the walls of a swimming pool can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,884, issued Oct. 14, 1969 to Wright. The Wright patent shows a brush mounted on a disc which is rotated by a helical impeller vane disposed in the return duct of the pool filtration system.
Other cleaning implements are also known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,473, issued July 27, 1965 to Bell, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,414, issued Sept. 24, 1968, also to Bell, show grill cleaning devices having motor-driven brushes for scraping grease and grime from the surface of a cooking grill. U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,529, issued Nov. 12, 1957 to Payne, shows a motor-driven brush which is designed for removing loose paint from a surface to be painted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,749, issued Aug. 14, 1973 to Wilson, shows a gutter cleaning device for cleaning the gutters on a house. The Wilson device includes tandem wheels disposed transversely of a housing for allowing the housing to ride along a roof with a cleaning implement disposed within the gutter.